Amy's undercover
by Gonzoblue
Summary: Amy has to go undercover inside of a brothel and Jake is her handler how with this story test the marriage. This will have sex and graphic imagery 18 Please put suggestions of who should Amy's johns should be can be from different shows and books.


**This is my first story please leave a review**

 **You all know I don't own Brooklyn 99 but this work is my own**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a couple of months since the wedding and Amy has a new assignment.  
That morning's briefing.  
Captain Holt tells Amy "Amy I have an assignment for you so I need you to come into my office " and speaking up so the whole squad can hear " I need you in my office too Peralta " with that Jake stood up and follow Amy and the captain into the captain's office. Holy stayed bye the waiting for both of them were in the office before closing the door and lowering the blinds. Then he spoke to the both of them when Holt said"Sargent Santiago I have an under cover op for you and I am going to have peralta be your handler but I am going to need both of you to say yes to go ahead" Then Amy interrupted " why dose jake need to agree to this " when she stopped Holt continued " this assignment is about a brothel we are thinking is being run out of multiple strip clubs and the reason we don't storm them our goal is to take the men at the top, not just the men running each location. Your assignment is to become a girl at the smallest club and for you to find a date when the top brass are meeting. " holt pause and Amy started shaking about her first undercover assignment when Jake spoke up and asked "how will she reach her handler " with The captain quickly responded with "your going to buy an hour with her" his face having no face inflection. While Amy's and Jake's response was shock and disbelief with Amy asking " so I have to be one of the whores" and Jake saying "how many people will she end up sleeping with " to which holt responded " yes you will Amy as to your question Peralta we have no idea. Is it a yes feel free to discuss" after he finished talking Amy and Jake looked at each other and nodded and the replying "yes" at the same time and they both got a paper giving them the whole picture of the op and what it will happen.

* * *

Case #99-61718322  
Op #99-617183  
Undercover officer-Sargent Santiago  
Handler - Detective Peralta

Job  
We're trying to capture the 6 highest members in the largest Brooklyn brothel. Santiago will be going to work at the smallest club she is starting as a striped named Roslin häus her backstory is she just moved here from Texas and her job fell through and she needs the moneyCheck-ins  
ns will be once a week at 12 on Wednesday so Rember keep this time open but if you think you can get info from a client change to 3 on Wednesday. Jake will be put under as John and be paying in cash but he is only paying the amount Amy needs to pay her employer and remember any money made during the op comes back to the station.

Home:  
Amy will be staying in our worst safe house and it will be reported to the detective as close because of mold and will be closed until we get enough money to fix the problem.

Amy from our Intel all johns have to be tested every month and after every sexual encounter with a new person and you have a special price for non-condom activities. You can make any extra price condition you want.

Your both have the day off to discuss the case.

* * *

Jake and Amy look at the paper and read through it reach the bottom at the same time. The both look at each other and go to grab their stuff.  
As they pick up the stuff they stuff their co-worker don't seem to notice.

Then they Meet the at the exit of the elevators and drive to there apartment. On there drive they think of what this case will do to there relationship and could Amy be a whore. The 2nd of those thoughts is what turned both Amy and jake on. As jake parked the car Amy went up to the apartment. On her way up she decided to put on a special show for Jake. Because it would be a while till the next time in three bed.


End file.
